My Princess, my Love
by PenPusher4
Summary: One nightly visit leads to another as innocence slowly disappears and feelings grow..ZhaoAzula
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don´t own Avatar

Note: Although Azula is said to be around 14-15 she appears like 16-18 to me..and that´s also the age I consider her to be in so there isn´t much pedophilia left...

* * *

"You´ve been watching me.."

Zhao immediately awoke from his sleep, the voice not louder than a whisper but still it was enough to be alarming.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and on his bare chest as his eyes were searching the dark room for an intruder.

Sure, it could have been just a dream fragment echoing in his ear or the wind passing by his place, but Admiral Zhao was a man who wanted things to be a 100% sure.

And as it turned out, his caution was rewarded.

There was indeed someone in his bedroom, hiding in the corner to the left, right next to the open window.

"You´ve been watching me, all day long while I practiced...haven´t you, my dear Admiral?"

No one else but the Princess herself stepped out of the hiding spot, into a stream of moonlight, which left half of her face completely in the dark, while the other half exposed a mocking grin playing on her lips.

It would have been the understatement of the century for Zhao to say that he was dumbfounded.

He cleared his throat in uncertainty, then he finally found his voice again.

"Princess Azula !" He quickly bowed under her bemused look.

"But why-"

"Cut the hair in your ears, you fool, I´ve told you already."

A catlike grin danced on her mouth, she was obviously happy to have found another victim to use her power and position on in order to amuse herself.

"Excuse me ?" Slight irritation was ringing in his voice, she might be the princess, but still nobody - especially not a kid, who wasn´t even a woman yet - talked to him like that and went away without at least a few cuts and burn marks.

"Like I said.." She started to randomly pace through his small bedroom, almost circling him like a cat of prey.

"I couldn´t help but notice that_ someone´s eyes _never left my body.."

What in the Firelord´s name was this kid talking about ?! It wasn´t as if he hadn´t a life of his own-..wait.

The realization hit him and turned the courners of his mouth into a small uprigth curve.

Now he knew where she was getting at; after all he wasn´t the first one to experience this strange situation.

He had heard the talking among his men, how the Princess would suddenly appear to them one by one and accuse them of anything that came right to her mind just to have the chance to challenge them to an Agni Kai, a fire duel.

And now it was apparently the night, that it was _his_ turn to loose against this little girl.

_Or so she thinks.. _

If Zhao was honest with himself he had been waiting for this to happen, ever since the day that he first heard about this awkward rumor.

He couldn´t wait to finally beat some modesty into this kid.

"..but..under certain circumstances I would forget about this little incident.." He heard her saying almost seductively and so he forced himself to focus on the present again.

"And what would these _certain circumstances _be, my _dear Princess _?"

He semi-sneered at her, his spirits getting higher and higher in anticipation of this small fight.

"Oh, something I know you´ll love to accept.." He could her the struggle in her voice as she tried to calm herself at the sight of his sudden change of mood; it was like she could sense the upcoming trouble.

"In exchange for my silence I am not asking for much, Admiral, just a teensy weensy Agni Kai..that´s all." For the last part of the sentence she smiled her most innocent smile.

The hardness and mockery instantly returned to her face again as she lowered herself a little bit into a fighting position and said "So you better get ready !"

Then she attacked.

Her hands lit up into blue torches and shot forward to on one hand protect her face but also on the other to be able to attack quicker.

Zhao wasn´t surprised by her suddenly lunging forward, he had expected it.

Her starting a fight after announcing it five seconds earlier was a natural thing, it was a part of her well-known temper.

Azula wasn´t surprised by the speed he blocked her attack with, he was a battle worn Admiral after all and still a good fighter despite his age.

However, what did surprise her was to all of a sudden find her wrists locked in the grip of his hands.

She hadn´t predicted this outcome and so her first reaction was to kick, fight, struggle and do whatever it took to get out this iron lock.

Yet in frustration she had to confess that it seemed to be an impossible thing.

Zhao saw her unsuccessful attempts; his grip on her hands tightened even more, so grew the grin on his face.

"Having problems, my Princess ?" His mocking voice asked her low.

From her position of a few heads shorter than him, she looked up, small panic slowly rising up; she was about to lose, something she certainly wasn´t willing to.

But when she could feel the wall pressing against her back more panic filled her mind

- this wasn´t about winning or losing, this wasn´t about fighting at all anymore.

Her panic mixed with anger, anger that she was unable to attack, unable to be the Azula everyone was used to. Even her thoughts were forsaking her, leaving her with no witty remark to fire back.

Now, she was more or less totally helpless and she hated every second of it.

Because at moments like this the old Azula, her - how she considered it - younger, weaker, emotional, still hopeful self gained the control.

And herself´s first deed was to be frightened and close her eyes shut unable to see the next events.

At this sight Zhao raised one of his eyebrows.

Curious he brought his face nearer to Azula´s so that his breath brushed over her skin, causing her to shiver as he said the following :

"What´s the matter ? Why so frightened ?"

The curiosity in his question was real. After all there was what so ever no intention in his mind that involved doing something to her that would have severe consequences for them both. All he wanted to do was to humiliate her a little bit, show her who´s the boss and who is worthy to be respected.

"Please...please don´t hurt me.." Azula whimpered so very unlike herself.

"Princess, princess, princess...now tell me, why should I hurt you ?"

Carefully she reopened her eyes and looked him straight into the face.

She wasn´t afraid of him doing something, no, she was afraid of his mere presence, of him being so close to her.

"You have never been kissed before, haven´t you ?" The question just had formed on his tongue without him really thinking about it. Immediately he regretted it and scolded himself for acting on autopilot.

To his surprise she actually responded to this very personal question by shaking her head, still looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Well then..." He said, breathing in her scent and closing the remaining distance, noticing on the verge of his mind that he was on autopilot again.

"Congratulations." He breathed one last time, before pressing his lips on Azula´s.

Her eyes went wide open with shock and instantly the mental command was send to her arms to use this moment to resist the grip and break free again.

The order made it to the arms, yet they didn´t obey and before she could send a second command after the first or think of another way to use this for escaping a strange warm feeling flooded her whole system, mind included, making it difficult to think.

It made her feel oddly dizzy and in a reflex her eyes went shut.

Now that parts of her senses were shut down, other things pushed themselves into spotlight, such as the new sensation she felt on her lips.

Zhao´s kiss was surprisingly gentle - as far as she could judge it with her non existing experience - for a man that looked so stern and brutal.

One part of her mind wondered if and how she could return the kiss, another mused why she was wondering that in the first place and yet another part was just wondering what in Agni´s name was going on.

Before she could bring herself down to decide what to do next she felt the grip around her hands loosening. His hands still around her wrists he guided her to rest on his bare shoulders where he left her hands to stay on their own, finally freeing his hands again.

In rejoice over their renewed freedom Zhao´s rough hands went off to entwine Azula´s body to bring them both even closer together.

Strangely enough she found herself not minding anything he did at all; quite on the contrary, she started enjoying the feeling that blossomed inside of her just because he was close.

After what felt like an hour for Azula of lingering in his kiss they broke apart.

It looked like Zhao was awakening out of a trance and realised just now what he had done and with whom.

Turning white with shock he threw himself on his knees on the floor to beg for forgiveness for his behavior.

"Princess, I can´t tell you _how sorry _I am ! It just happ-"

"And it better be happening again, when I come back tomorrow night.."

He heard her clear voice interrrupt him.

In surprise he looked up.

Her statement had been more of a command, like the spoiled princess she was; yet when he looked into her face and saw as a contrast to her voice the mild red on her cheeks, the approving look in her eyes and her smiling mouth that was ready to giggle in embarrassment any minute, he saw a different side of her, a vulnerable, more hidden one.

"Say that again, my Princess ?" He asked, just to make sure he hadn´t understood her wrong.

But she just left, laughing, like it was all just a game - which it kind of was in the end for her.

* * *

REVIEWS PLZ AND NO FLAMES ;)


	2. Second Night, Second Kiss

Disclaimer: Don´t own Avatar..otherwise the ending would be slightly different..cough zutara rules and kataang drools cough

Chapter 2 - Second Night, Second Kiss

* * *

Instead of whispered words a giggle woke him up this night.

"What in Agni´s name.." He sleepily mumbled, but was instantly wide awake as he saw who was - once again - standing in his room.

"You were snorring." Azula giggled quietly, as if this would be the explanation for everything.

Mumbling an ennervated "this just can´t be true" he got up and sat himself on the end of his bed, facing her with a grim look.

"I can´t believe I didn´t notice yesterday, that you´re sleeping without a shirt.."

She bluntly stated, her eyes approvingly wandering over his bare chest without the slightest hint of feeling uncomfortable at violating his privacy.

"And you came here in the middle in the night to wake me up and tell me that ?" He asked her, a nerve pulsing at his head.

"Except that is isn´t of your concern, what a member of the royal family is thinking, ...yes, that was one reason out of many."

"Wonderful.." He rolled his eyes, instantly regretting it as he felt a sudden heat...his sideburns were...well,.. burning.

With one touch of his skilled hands the flames were extinguised and his eyes darted over to Azula once again, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I can´t remember to have allowed you to roll your eyes or show any other kind of disrespect towards your Princess."

She explained to him, grinning triumphant.

"Then why did my Princess give me the honor of her visit, if not to give me a chance to do exactly so ?"

"Well, well...how to put this..let´s just say I found a certain liking in your treatment last night."

Something in Zhao´s face twitched, but he was able to stay calm.

"I hope my Princess didn´t consider this _treatment_ too high, as it was merely an accident-"

"An accident that certainly mustn´t be one of a kind, as I figured out.."

She hinted, moving closer.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he negotiated.

"I am sorry, your highness, but as sworn loyal to your father and sworn to protect you and the rest of the Royal Family I can´t possibly let this happen again."

"Admiral Zhao," She started, her voice already getting angrier, "I _command_ you to kiss me now !"

"You, my _dear Princess_, seem to be forgetting that I am an Admiral..not a manwhore !"

"And you, my _dear Admiral_, seem to be forgetting that I can run to my father anytime and tell him how is faithful Admiral has abused me.."

Her voice was dangerously low now.

"You wouldn´t-..he would never believe you !" Zhao fired back, yet a little more cautious now.

"Hmm...let´s think about this.._my_ word against_ yours_...I _wonder_ who he would rather believe ?"

The catlike grin reappared on her face.

"You see now, you have no other choice but to do my biddings-"

"_Your biddings_ ? Is it really _that_ what you want ?! Just look at us ! How can you possibly want_ that _??"

She raised an impatient eyebrow without saying a word.

"Just- just look at me ! I´m old enough to be your father ! And then look at you, the daughter of the Firelord - his favorite child at that -, your life still lying ahead of you and your body in the midst of its blossom ! It´s-"

"Oh, so you noticed ?" She showed her grin again.

For once Zhao was glad of the darkness in the room, otherwise she would have noticed his blush even more easily.

"Listen," She took the reign over the conversation again, "it could be that simple :

I want you, you want me..so we kiss."

She made it sound like some easy equation everybody could see and understand firsthand.

"But it _isn´t _that simple." He blocked.

A scowl flashed over her face at his words, yet he continued nontheless.

"Just because your hormones are making your brain go crazy right now, doesn´t mean you have to jump into an affair with the next best guy you find-"

"It _isn´t _an affair." She told him, sounding insulted.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, then _what_ is it then ?" He mocked her. "Don´t tell me it´s love, you´re way too young for that plus you hardly know me !...Why don´t you just run off and go find a boy, _any_ boy if you need some attention so badly ?!"

"Just why do you have to make it so hard ?!" She cried at him; she obviously had hoped this to be easier.

"It´s called flirting, my dear." Zhao teased.

"Ugh, and I´m so bad at that...." She told herself quietly, holding one hand against her head in frustration. He would have laughed at her actions, hadn´t he reminded himself of the bad timing since they were in the middle of an argument now.

"First boys who are interested in me, but run away screaming once I try to talk with them

and then _you, _who can actually stand conversating and being around me but isn´t interested in me at all...gosh I hate this whole relationship thing.."

All the time while she said this quietly she didn´t move an inch from her point a few feet in front of him, her hands being the only thing that moved; up to her eyes that is, as if to wipe away any proof of emotion that might be there.

Meanwhile Zhao was inwardly torn between the - for him - natural feeling to laugh out loud and the - for him - slightly disturbing urge to stand up to hug and comfort her.

"Just get it in your thick, stubborn head already !" It suddenly and without any warning bursted out of her, making even Zhao flinch for a second.

"I am not interested in any of these so called ´´boys´´, they are nothing but tall, pathetic babies ! At every word she said she stepped on step towards him.

"And for you !" She shouted at him, her forefinger flashing out to point straight in his face, nearly touching him and thus making him flinch again.

"Is it my fault that you are the only man in this goddamn palace and surrounding who could possibly be of any interest ?! Is it my fault you have this body that makes me want to turn around and look twice whenever I see it ?

Is it my fault you have this awfully nice sideburns ?!"

Flashing red in both embarrassment and anger she punched her arms down on the bed, one on each side of him, their noses almost touching.

Breathing heavy her amber eyes met his.

That was when he did an inner "oh well" shrug and closed the distance between their lips once again.

Almost instantly her arms were around his neck, making sure he wasn´t having any second thoughts.

This time she also tried to kiss him back - keyword being "trying" as she had absolute no expertise in that particular area.

However, he didn´t bother to help or show her how to improve; after all, he didn´t want to encourage her - as contradicting as it sounded, it actually made sense to Zhao, as this kiss wasn´t meant to start or even continue something, but to shut her up, to end this crazy scenario finally and for good. In the end, one kiss was all she wanted, right ?

Entangled in his own thoughts he almost jumped to suddenly feel one of her hands going through his hair, the other one still remaining at the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Indeed, this kid was growing more and more reckless every day.

Before she could grow even more reckless or consider his gesture as meaningful he broke the kiss, leaving her with eyes still closed and just as light-headed as the night before.

"Satisfied now ?" He asked a little impatiently, hoping to finally be able to get rid of her now.

"A little.." She half-opened her eyes and combined that with a lazy cat grin.

Her arms still around his neck she swiftly leaned forward to brush her lips faintly against his, before she stood up and stepped back.

Zhao stretched and let himself fall back on his bed.

"I guess I´ll see you tomorrow night then"

He half joked, the other half of him knowing her better than to assume Azula wouldn´t return after finding something new to pass her time with.

"What makes you so sure I will come back ?" She teased, now her eyes fully open and fierce again.

"What makes you so sure you won´t ?"

* * *

Hope you liked it ;) REVIEWS PLZ BUT NO FLAMES :)))


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: Don´t own Avatar

Chapter 3 - Waiting

* * *

Silently like a breeze she jumped through the open window into his room, just like she had the two nights before.

A quick glance to the bed later and a grin appeared on her lips.

_Unnoticed, again. _

She advanced his resting place in anticipation, yet when she was close enough that shadows weren´t hiding anything anymore a frown mixed with a pout replaced the grin.

The bed was empty, the blankets still neatly and thus unused.

"He´s gone ? Still ?" She pondered aloud.

"Probably at a war meeting...oh well !" She shrugged and let herself fall into his bed, imagening him to be there too, with her, while gleefully inhaling his still present scent that was on the pillows and blankets.

Not much later she had fallen asleep.

"And another never-ending meeting that made me stay up till early morning.."

Grumbled Zhao, as he entered his room, tired and still in his full uniform.

In mid-yawn one of his eyes got sight of the bed and he froze, staring.

He rubbed his eyes frantically before looking again.

No, he wasn´t having a nightmare, the Princess of the most powerful nation in the world was really sleeping in his very bed.

Trying to stay calm he directed his focus on other, _normal_ things.

_Ok, calm down, you can handle this..just...just ignore her, for now.._

Fifty paranoid glances later he had finally managed to change into his sleeping pants.

His tiredness was completely blown away by his new discomfort as he now stood in front of his bed, looking down at the peacefully sleeping Azula.

_When you see her like this you could never guess what a beast she can be.._

He pondered, but quickly pushed that thought away again.

_...hand !_

He scolded himself.

Seconds before his hands could pull her roughly out of _his _bed another thought crossed his mind.

It was either pushing her out, claiming his bed for himself again and thus waking her up and risking being bothered by some awkward kiss requests again...or just letting her sleep there with him finding his own spot.

After a short consideration he decided on the latter.

With a very grumpy mumbled "Never thought this could ever happen to me", he carefully climbed over her to lay down on the still free side of the bed.

Never ever had he felt this vulnerable in his bed, which also was the reason that he was casting glances every five minutes over to her, just to make sure she wasn´t secretely awake and or moving.

While he tried his best to lay as rigid as possible so there was absolutely what so ever no chance that they could touch in a million years, the rage was burning up in his insides.

_Humiliating me like this ! Not that I don´t have a private life ! What is this brat thinking ?!_

_...Can´t take no for an answer !...someone really should-_

His inner ranting was interrupted as words, mumbled out of Azula's mouth came to his ear.

"Admiral Zhao.." She mumbled, her sleepy voice suddenly getting a playful edge.

She gave a short delighted laugh and then to his horror a long sigh that bordered to a moan.

In shock he quickly looked the bed over to make sure that no part of his body was secretly acting without him knowing.

_Great and now she's even dreaming of me.._

"Not _here_..not in the _hallway_..they will see us..."

She half giggled, half sighed in her sleep.

A blush conquered his cheeks.

_Dear God, don´t tell me she isn´t only a pest at daytime but also a sleeptalker ?!_

He thought, on the same time trying to push away the scenaries that were forming in his mind at her words.

Frustrated he grabbed one of his pillows and pressed it over his ears.

_This is going to be a long night.._

Through his continuous inner ranting and attempts to set his mind on something else than the present he drifted off into sleep too after awhile.

Yet not for long.

Mumbling from the right side woke him out of his dreamless slumber again.

This time all the playfulness was gone and the voice was left to be tiny, helpless and frightened

"Mother...don´t go ! ..don´t leave me alone !"

This actually made him open his eyes. It was so _unlike _Azula.

Just to make sure he hadn´t confused the person sleeping next to him to somebody else he got himself up on one elbow, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

_Yep, definitely Azula, as hard as it is to believe.._

"Please don't !" Followed the instant whimper, making him jump for a second, till he reminded himself that this was possibly a part of her dream.

Slowly he got down on his back again, not leaving her out of his eyes for a moment, watching her closely on whatever her next move migth be.

But the whimpered pleas just went on and when he thought she couldn´t possibly do anymore to prevent him from sleeping she started to sob in her sleep.

Earnestly surprised he got on his elbow again to check if it was really the truth and not only his eyes and ears playing tricks on him.

She looked so much more innocent and vulnerable than before, with thick teardrops rolling down her cheeks.

Probably _this _combined with his inability to think straight anymore due to sleep loss made him consider the following.

A frown appeared on his forehead.

_Forget it, I am not going to do that ! She can deal with her own problems herself ! She-_

Now the sobbing grew even louder, slightly shaking her body.

_Oh to hell with her.._

He thought, rolling his eyes and giving into his "plan" of silencing her.

Carefully, so as not to wake her up, he wrapped his arms around her delicate body.

When the sobbing still continued he pressed himself closer at her in reassurance that someone was actually there.

Her crying died down for the most part, but still she was shaking with emotions.

"Shh, it´s okay..I´m here..it´s ok.." He softly whispered into her ear, delighted to find out that it actually worked.

Chanting his reassurance sentence on and on again he fell back to sleep again, with her still in his arms.

The following morning was maybe the first morning in Azula's life that she was not looking forward to get up at.

It had been such a nice surprise to find herself in his embrace that she would have loved to stay, but couldn´t.

Unlocking herself out of his grip she went up and to the window again, but not before planting a kiss on Zhao's forehead and a softly whispered "Pleasant dreams to you, my Admiral..but you better won´t be dreaming of any other girls.."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES !!


End file.
